The present invention is directed to a method for hibernation of a computer system. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a method for hibernation of a host channel adaptor for a computer system included in a cluster arrangement.
In the computer field, many different types of platforms have been developed by different manufacturers which are not completely compatible with one another. Also, different operating systems which have been developed by different software companies may be utilized in similar platforms. As long as the individual equipment operates only by itself, this is never a problem. However, when systems must interact, it is necessary to have some architecture which allows for the different systems to interact.
While this is possible on a very large scale in an arrangement such as the internet, it is also desirable that it be available on a much smaller scale wherein small numbers of systems can operate together in a cluster. Various attempts have been made to provide such a subnetwork arrangement so that various computer systems and input/output arrangements can interact and work together.
Another capability which is desirable to have in a computer system is a sleep state. That is, if the system or parts of the system are not being utilized, it is desirable to remove power from these devices, to the extent possible. This lowers the amount of power being consumed which makes the operating cost of the system less and also means that less heat is being produced, which improves the operation of the device. In addition, it also means that the system is in an active state for a much shorter time, which reduces the xe2x80x9cwear and tearxe2x80x9d on the device. Some systems utilize various kinds of sleep states already. For example, the Windows 2000 system permits a sleep state. However, such systems do not typically describe how to utilize a sleep state for an individual system when it is connected in a cluster arrangement with other systems.